


[Podfic] 21 Things People Didn't Know About Charlie Eppes

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [66]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Headcanon, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 21 Things People Didn't Know About Charlie Eppes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [21 Things People Don’t Know About Charlie Eppes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325029) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/Love%20Without%20Doubt/%5bNumb3rs%5d%2021%20Things%20Charlie.mp3) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 3:49

  
---


End file.
